


Reindeer

by GabesBeanie



Series: Merry Christmas, Darlin' [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Dog - Freeform, Jesse has a dog, M/M, Reindeer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: 6/25 Days of Christmas || ReindeerEvery Santa needs a reindeer.





	Reindeer

Hanzo leaned against the counter of the bookstore, idly reading through one of the charity pamphlets left there for customers. He flipped the glossy paper over a few times before giving it up as a lost cause. He was too restless. His eyes were drawn to the windows.

There were a few good inches of fresh snow on the ground from the night before, glittering under a warm sun. Hanzo glanced at the clock above the door. He still had about a half hour until he could leave for the day.

Maybe Jesse would be free.

He shot off a quick text when he was sure no customers were watching, carefully angling the phone beneath the counter. He got a response almost immediately

                **Jesse** | _Yeah, I’m free!_

                **Jesse** | _Mind if I come pick u up after work? :D_

                **Jesse** | _Mighty fine weather out, we could walk in the park downtown_

Hanzo smiled down at his phone. He quickly texted back a confirmation and turned to check out the approaching customers. It felt like scant minutes before the bell chimed above the door and Marcus flew in to release him from his shift, just barely on time as usual.

Not wasting any time, Hanzo quickly clocked out and began bundling up; the sun might be warm but the air was still crisp. Since he’d shaved his head, he had to make sure to bring a hat with him to block the winter chill. In hindsight, it was probably not the smartest time of year for such a short cut.

Whatever. It suited him. And Jesse obviously liked it.

Hanzo quickly undid his hair, ruffling his fingers through it for a moment before sliding a deep blue beanie over his head.

A knock on the door windows drew his gaze up to see Jesse, clad in a festive Santa hat, waving at him from outside. Hanzo pulled on his leather gloves and cocked his head to the side, wondering why Jesse hadn’t just come inside to meet him.

Hanzo pushed open the door and opened his mouth to ask Jesse that very question when he was interrupted by a bark.

Hanzo’s attention snapped down to see a medium-sized, golden, fluffy dog at Jesse’s feet dressed up with little, soft reindeer antlers on its head.

He gasped.

“You have a dog,” Hanzo said accusingly, leveling the other with a stare that didn’t turn out as stern as he’d hoped. “You did not mention that you had a dog.”

Jesse chuckled, scratching at his beard with a smile. “Ya know, I realized that just today.” He knelt down next to the dog and let himself get licked on the face. “Thought I’d make it a surprise! And look—”

He pulled the dog’s face close to his own, both of them wearing twin grins, human and canine.

“We match!”

Hanzo was going to explode.

Jesse spared him by beckoning him over, “Come say hello! Her name’s Huckleberry ‘cause she’s my best gal.” He gently ruffled her between the ears. “This lil missy’s been with me through some rough patches. Wouldn’t be the man I am today without her, I’m sure.

“Huckleberry?” Hanzo repeated, not quite catching the reference. Kneeling down before the dog, he stretched out a hand politely to let her sniff. She thoroughly inspected it, even offering a few licks and a wag of her tail.

“Yup, it’s from an old movie. I’ll have you watch it sometime.” Jesse grinned, every inch the proud parent. “She’s some sort of Goldie-mutt, not sure exactly.”

“She is delightful,” Hanzo chuckled.

Once Huckleberry had approved of Hanzo, she shoved her way bodily into his space, licking at his fingers and nearly taking his eyes out with the antlers fastened to her head.

Jesse looked completely charmed.

He heaved himself upright and offered a hand out to Hanzo to help him stand. “Shall we?”

=x=x=x=

Huckleberry absolutely loved the snow.

Jesse and Hanzo walked side-by-side along the cleared sidewalk path that wound its way lazily around the park. The grass was completely covered in a fresh layer of untouched powder, quickly being ruined by an excited dog.

Jesse chuckled, watching his pup slowly accumulate more snow on her fur. “That’s gonna be fun to brush off later.”

Hanzo winced in sympathy but couldn’t help smiling as he watched her play, prancing through the snow and chasing after the ball Jesse brought. She rushed back, ball in her mouth and tail going a mile a minute. Jesse pried it out of her mouth and dusted it off on his pants. He held it out to Hanzo with a grin.

“You wanna toss it for her?”

It was almost embarrassing how much Hanzo wanted to do exactly that. He nodded with a soft “yes,” turning the ball over in his hand. He gave a quick, sharp whistle to get Huckleberry’s attention, then lobbed the ball into the air.

She tore off after it, spraying them with snow.

“Aw!” Jesse griped, his pants covered in quickly melting powder. Hanzo laughed, amused despite the soaked jeans. Huckleberry trotted back, walking in circles around Hanzo’s legs, teasing him with her prize.

Beside him, Jesse laughed, “Look at that! She likes ya! Took to you like a fish to water!”

Hanzo knelt down and ruffled the dog’s ears, gently brushing off her her head and flank. He smiled as she wiggled, “I like her, too.”

He looked up to see Jesse giving him a soft smile before turning away with a softly muttered “aw shucks.”

“I had always wanted a dog when I was younger,” Hanzo offered, brushing snow from his knees and standing up. “I was never allowed to have one, but I asked every chance I got.”

Jesse studied him for a moment. “Well, you can always come over to see Miss Berry whenever you like.” He cracked another grin, “I know we’d both be more than happy to have ya.”

God would this man ever stop being so charming?

Acting on instinct, Hanzo took Jesse’s hand in his own gloved one, the other man immediately began rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

“I know this is technically only our first date an’ all,” Jesse started. “But… I dunno. I’ve just really liked talkin’ with ya and… You like my dog.” Hanzo chuckled at that. Jesse went on, “Might seem silly but…”

He flustered. Hanzo thought it as way more endearing than it should have been for a 6-foot-something bear of a man to be at a loss for words and red in the face.

It made this a bit easier.

“Jesse,” he started, looking up at the other man. Jesse was giving him his full attention, only sparing a glance away to check on Huckleberry. “I would… like to ask you if you would mind us being…” he floundered, searching for a word, “Exclusive. Together.”

Jesse’s smile could’ve outshone the sun.

“Hanzo Shimada,” he replied, gripping the other’s hands tightly, caught by those sharp eyes. “It would be my genuine pleasure to be your boyfriend.”

Hanzo gave a playful sneer, “We are hardly boys.”

Jesse snorted.

Their moment was interrupted by a bark and a yelp. Jesse’s head snapped up to see Huckleberry running around an older couple on the trail.

“Huckleberry!” He yelled, quickly turning back to Hanzo. “Hold that thought, darlin’,” he said before tearing off down the path to grab his rambunctious pup. Hanzo followed at a more sedate pace, taking his time to meet up with his new boyfriend.

Jesse apologized profusely to both the couple and to Hanzo, hooking up Huckleberry’s leash and giving her a stern reprimand. By the unstoppable wag of her tail, the message didn’t seem to sink in.

Hanzo felt another impulse take him, this one far more mischievous. He bent down, quickly packing snow in his hands and hurled it, smacking Jesse square in the back.

“Hey!” He turned, a dangerous glint in his eye. “You ain’t getting’ away with that!”

Hanzo startled as Jesse charged at him, surprisingly quick on his feet, and tacked him into the snow. They rolled and grappled, tossing handfuls of cold snow at each other and laughing like lunatics.

Huckleberry bounded around them, barking and jingling from her reindeer antlers.

Their cheeks were red from laughter and the chill of the snow. Hanzo’s back was soaking through with water when Jesse leaned in, pressing chapped lips to Hanzo’s. His beard was cold with ice, but Hanzo found he didn’t mind in the slightest as he pressed back up into him.

A cold nose suddenly pressed into Hanzo’s check and he broke the chaste kiss with a shout as Huckleberry wedged her way between them, covering them both with her own kisses.

“’Scuse me, miss!” Jesse laughed, gently pushing her away to no avail. She playfully nipped at the pom-pom on the end of his hat. “We were havin’ a moment!”

Hanzo chuckled, still half-pinned under Jesse and his dog, shirt soaked through, chilled to the bone, and loving every second of it.

=x=x=x=

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Jesse just needs a dog, okay? I think we can all agree on this. I love those stupid little animal costumes and I just know in my heart and soul Jesse would dress up Huckleberry for every occasion. 
> 
> Also the boys are official, ain't that just grand~ ;D
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Unedited.]
> 
> [I've been doing well so far, but I might fall behind a bit in the coming days as the semester wraps up. I'll be finishing this series this month either way, but some might be a little late! Lend me your good vibes!! Your comments drive me to victory!!! ^^ ]
> 
> [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/S6S35W8B)


End file.
